Poetry Story
by the fates of love
Summary: Taking a look inside the closet of Archie. What would we find alongside scattered papers. RxR
1. I'm A Crappy Romantic

**Hello everybody! I'm just here to submit today's in-math-so-bored-I-think-I'll-write-some-poems story. Well it's not so much a story as it is a one-shot. Archie-style, post "The Deep End".**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own COTT. I own all the poems in this story tho :) MIIIINE!!!!

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

_We've walked through monsoons together.  
__We've battled insane together.  
__And no amount of chance or fate,  
__could ever take __me from you._

_We're finding our place together.  
Cause we'll win this race,  
just gotta keep running.  
Together we fight for the right.  
And someday we'll beat it._

_Don't know tomorrow,  
what challenge we face.  
No time for lies.  
So tell me the whats on your mind._

_Is it me?  
What did I do?  
All I ever did,  
was try to help you!  
Now I'm a stranger,  
to you.  
_

_Never ment to hurt you._

* * *

_Here we are today,  
two helpless friends.  
Making our way,  
into the deep end.  
Can't tell you how much,  
it means to me that your here.  
I gotta say,  
my love for you,  
is stronger than my fear._

_I've known you,  
for quite a while.  
We've been the best of friends.  
But now I see,  
my chance to say this,  
its coming to an end.  
Give or take,  
__it's time to let you know,  
__I think?  
_


	2. Depression and Regection Take A Walk

**To all who are listening, I'm back with something I came up with a while ago, I hope you all like it! Today, Archie, first with a loneliness poem, maybe a broken-up crush or a close, late relavtive. Also, with a**** "never giving up" style poem, and guess who it's for... :)**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

The day they said it.  
That you were not coming back.  
I really felt sad.

You left me alone.  
Without a good bye from you.  
I wish you had stayed.

Now years have gone by.  
I'm out there saving the world!  
And I've got friends here.

Never thought I'd live.  
Without you, but I'm okay.  
My friends got my back.

* * *

Your not getting away,  
Not this easy.  
Once, and twice,  
Third time,  
Batter up!  
I'm gonna go for gold.  
I'm gonna get you,  
No matter how hard,  
or how long,  
I'm gonna get you.

You put egg in my face,  
You've beat me at a race.  
You've kicked me when I'm down,  
Getting away, simply with a frown.  
But I'm not that easy,  
I'm gonna get you.  
And I'll be victorious,  
when I finally do!


	3. The Rath Of Emo Archie!

**Ok, so this is the second biggest chaptered story I own. No, I pown this story, nevermind! Lol! More awesome quotes for you:**

_**My sweet one,  
all we are is just a light upon,  
a world a trillion miles away,  
too long,  
to get me back to you,  
my little, bittersweet,  
one**_

**Diclaimer:** I do not own COTT, or the previously mentioned song "My Sweet One". I am not responsible for any injures caused by the reading of emo Archies poems, or strain on your eyes and laughing muscles from reading emo Archies poems. If you try to sue, you will lose. I have the best lawyer ever, Nevielle Longbottom!

Ok, that was just for you elegos-sirinial-shamtul! Jk's, I don't know Nevielle!

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

_I can tell you anything,_  
_best friend._  
_About her, about them,_  
_about anything, until the end._  
_I know you'll never spill a drop,_  
_like Dionysus' cheap wine your not._  
_Your my endless goblet,_  
_with Trojan walls._  
_My sanctuary, a__ place,_  
_to open these gates._

* * *

_It's known that you'll never say_  
_"I love you"_

_It's said that you'll never say_  
_"I do"_

_It's been uttered you'd never say_  
_"Will you?"_

_But one thing you've never said:  
__I hate you_

_Say that and I'll go away,_  
_but don't expect a__ny less way._

* * *

_My bloody heart is beaten fast,_  
_cuz I really want, this to last._

_I'd gotten beaten pretty fast,_  
_I know you'd never leave me last._

_I hope that I get beaten fast,  
__don't wanna fight this love war,  
__  
You've beaten me at last._

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**Whataya think?? I hope you like it! Those took me forever! And I hope I get lots of reviews! **

**Cheers!**

**the fates of love**

**Hey.............What are you still here for?! Click the little green button already! **


	4. The Emo Archery Strawberry Field

**Heeeeey!! So, I have just returned from planet Mars!! I've been away for a while, with homework and such!! But I'm back now babees, gimme a hug!! I'm sorry for my absence... 'sss but I have a life!!...**

**A life which provides me with lots of spare time to right beautiful poetry in, yes, MATH CLASS!!! We all know how much 4evacrazy loves Math lols!! Also, a thanks to my reviewers Ferlinda, elegos-sirinal-shamtul, MrsOli, Bella, and Storm Warning.**

**RxR**

**And nice to see you all again!!**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

_Sweet as brown sugar,  
and smoothe as creme skies.  
Nothings as beautiful,  
when I look into your eyes._

_Cinnamon swirling,  
with sugary glaze.  
Nothings as wonderful,  
when I'm caught up in your gaze._

_I'd say it's just sugar,  
but honey its true.  
Nothing compares,  
when I look at you. _

* * *

_I'm taking you down,  
cause I'm fallin,  
over __in love._

_Can't say that I've tried,  
'til I've fallin,  
over in love._

_Fallin over in love,  
you captured me,  
let me take you away._

* * *

_When I'm splintered and dieing,  
lay'n down on the floor.  
Still I"d see your face,  
and I'd like nothing more._

Than to hold you about me,  
and lock up my arms.  
To keep you imprisoned,  
with heart beat alarms.

I'd like to be armour,  
you where on your sleeve.  
To be to protect you,  
I'd never take leave.

_I'd like to be waiter,  
or servant, or more.  
As long as I'd get to  
at least hold your door.__  
And all these are wanted,  
but one I want high.  
To be dearest boyfriend,  
'til 'ends drawing nigh._

I'd like to be teddy,  
you sleep with in bed.  
Although you won't need me,  
I'd still comfort your head.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**Ok. So, not the BEST Archie lovesick/emo-ness, but I'm kinda rusty, so bear with-eth me!! Hope, you liked them thought!! For quicky run down:**

**I wrote the first one for a Valentine-esque deal, just for fun! I was really into the food pun/comparision!!**

**I wrote the second one quickly at the attempt of AxA!! STRAWBERRY FIELDS FOREVER!!!**

**Last one was seriously five minute, hardcore, emo-Archie nesses!!! I love it!! ****Verr Nice!! Howmach??** **Alooaooa!!**

**Next Chapter is: EMO ARCHIE AND THE WAR OF LOVE!!!**

**Anyway, enough-eth of my stupidity!!! Review!!**

**Oh, and the cool chapter quote is... wait let me get my drumsticks... DRUMROLL...** **DIJGGGGGG**

_"You cannot say you know who I am until the day I die and leave you alone with my poetry" _

_- the fates of love_

_- March 10, 2009... it was a Tuesday._

**Love you all!!**

**Cheers**

**FaTeS**_  
_


	5. EMO ARCHIE AND THE WAR OF LOVE

**Hey, I know its been a while, but to be honest, I kinda forgot that I totally own this story and it's mine and one day I was reading and said to myself "self, this writer writes poetry that is wicked badass and sounds very similar to your own!"  
That is when I realised that I pown this story...**

**Anyway... EMO ARCHIE AND THE WAR OF LOVE!!! As promised, a giant poem that shall fill the whole chapter!!!**

**enjoy =3**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

_War means death._  
_Death means pain._  
_Pain means loss._  
_Your loss - my gain._

_Gain is key,_  
_to win a war._  
_If I win,_  
_you might adore._

_I would kill,_  
_one thousand men._  
_For you to just,_  
_love me again._

_War is brutal,_  
_is unkind._  
_Many men,_  
_are fighting blind._

_Also blind,_  
_this thing called love._  
_Supposedly pure,_  
_pure white like a dove._

_I would send you,_  
_many birds._  
_Messaging you,_  
_my worshiping words._

_War so black,_  
_so dark with hate._  
_It is a truth,_  
_night is our fate._

_War too is red,_  
_red with blood._  
_Red like my heart,_  
_and red like love._

_Love rushes from,_  
_my heart so quick._  
_And in my veins,_  
_it hurts like brick._

_Love is cruel,_  
_isn't fun._  
_You think she loves you,_  
_then you're done._

* * *

_Happy love,  
I wish it were.  
But love is sad,  
and comes in a blurr._

_One day you love me,  
then you don't.  
One day you'll kiss me,  
then you won't._

_Suddenly,_  
_you drift away._  
_Into a ocean,_  
_while I'm still at bay._

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxox **

**OMG!!! That was so sad!! But did you like my little mini surprise poem at the end?? Did cha?? Lol**

**The first one is called "The War of Love"... duh!!!!! And the second one is called "Happy Love", a play on the fact that it is indeed, not a happy poem... :) **

**Cheers!!**

**RxR**

**the fates of love**


	6. Archie Makes An Inner Confession

**Hey guys, I dunno why I wrote this, but I'm super bored, and I needed to write it. And when your a writer, do you need any _better _excuse than "I need to write"? ****No :) Didn't think so! I also had I dream with the first two lines rhyming in it, so I thought and thinked and yeah... I needed to write lol**

**Disclaimer: No no no no no no no (seven no's... one per hero lol)**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

_X's and O's,_  
_you freeze when it snows._  
_I come to you, _  
_comfort you,_  
_then off we go._

_Shimmer and shine,_  
_on the streets full of grime._  
_We run,_  
_laugh, have fun._  
_Yeah, winter's the time._

_Your heart would break,_  
_if I knew it was fake._  
_Yet I do,_  
_and stay true._  
_Cause you make my heart quake._

_Yeah, I play along,_  
_cause your laugh is my song._  
_You arent cold,_  
_that lie's old._  
_But we'll talk all day long._

_Wish I could tell you,_  
_that, yes, I live for you._  
_Cause your mine,_  
_our loves fine._  
_Even when truth denies you._

_For now I'm not true,  
__but I do it for you.  
I'm just scared,  
I don't dare__  
to say "Lanta, I love you"_

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**Tah dah!!! Ok, so basically, Archie becomes wise to the "I'm cold" trick. You know, where a girl says "I'm cold" so that her crush will cuddle and hug her until she can't breathe?! Yeah lol, I think it's ok for 1am lolol**

**Cheers**

**the fates of love**

**PS: I'm starting to find it extremely rewarding to write in Archie's perspective... Maybe boys aren't such arses lol :)**


End file.
